Adjustments
by Wanderingtwithmythoughts
Summary: Ella is feeling restless after craving the small bit of freedom she used to have, all she wishes is just a time where her shadow is hers alone. Will be EllaxKit, T to be safe. Inspired from Into the Woods.
1. Ella

Ella was believed to be the luckiest girl throughout all the kingdom. As expected word quickly spread of the orphan maid with glass slippers who wooed the prince. The story made children's eyes twinkle, whilst men and women either swooned or mentioned about luck. Some others mentioned much more tasteless ideas but they were quickly drowned out by the fever of excitement from those in the kingdom. Ella had not felt luck yet; she had not felt luck for a long time. She pondered at the idea that meeting the prince in the woods that day was quite lucky. But she saw it more as fate, a taste of what was to come and a coincidence of the highest. For no other day had she been pushed to such extremes from her step family; similarly for no other day (she learned) was the large hunting party planned in Kit's honour. She felt it was simply the magic of fate, a good helping of destiny and perhaps, just maybe perhaps, a tiny amount of luck. She had a lot of time to ponder these days, the more she was left to ponder the more the word luck frustrated her. She felt it was used so often by others whilst conversing; that she might as well change her name to the word.

Staff upon arrival told her how lucky she was, her new maids in waiting Catherine and Eleanor often told her she was lucky, her tutors, the guards, the cooks, the stable boys, dukes, duchesses, members of parliament... Ellie felt dizzy as she reeled off the list in her mind. So often she was told no, so often she was reminded that she should feel lucky. Was she lucky she loved the Prince, now King? Was she lucky that he loved her? Was she not capable of love without luck? Ella knew she was more than likely being silly but she was feeling restless. She wished to have just half an hour alone, doing as she wishes without eyes constantly on her. Without guards and maids acting as shadows. Ella wished for just a stroll round the market place in peace. It was often such a small bit of freedom for her when living at home. She often had to hide her enthusiasm of jumping at the opportunity to go buy some more bread or ribbon from the there. Ella used to love hiding in the bustle and blending in to the background; it was a rare time she could feel how wonderful freedom could be. Sometimes by a certain palace window in the upstairs fourth drawing-room, which was used for late night teas and coffees so hardly ever used these days. Ella could hear the distance buzz of where she wished she could walk and hide again.

It had all been so wonderful when she arrived. Perhaps she was being unfair, it was still wonderful. Kit was wonderful, the palace and its staff are charming and Cinderella is a distant part of her; with only a few fading scars to show she was there at all. Ella shook her head at her gloomy thoughts, it was a late September day but the sun still had a touch of heat as she strolled throughout the palace gardens; on a safely planned route she was allowed to walk often. She smiled occasionally as the memories of her first visit pushed aside her residing gloomy thoughts. As usual Eleanor stayed by her side, Catherine was away ordering yet more clothes for the soon to be Queen which perplexed Ella greatly; she already felt she had enough gowns to last much longer than a lifetime. She signed as she sat by the fountain, her summer navy gown sprayed around the edge like pools of water were tumbling over. Ella gently made patterns in the water with her fingers. Luckily her sleeves ended at the elbow with white cuffs closing off the skin from the fabric. The dress had white edging to the bottom that stopped a few inches above Ella's ankles, with more white around the sweetheart collar. It was simple, Catherine scoffed that it was close to a mourning dress but Ella insisted that morning. She had already been every shade of the rainbow since arriving and today she felt anything but feeling bright. Catherine stopped when Ella said that. Her black hair nearly whipped out her neat bun by the sudden impact. Black eyes set in aging yet fair features scanned Ella's face. Ivory skin nearly set upon Ella in a comforting hand but Catherine quickly drew it away. She made excuses about needing to set up more appointments with the dressmaker then, that Lady Ella was free to walk the grounds for an hour and with that she excused herself. Leaving a puzzled Eleanor to finish getting Ella ready for the day.

Eleanor was a few years older than Ella and she grew into a quick friend. Eleanor had short strawberry blonde hair, emerald green eyes with an olive complexion; although she sat a good few inches shorter than Ella she was certainly very fair, which Ella sometimes teased was clearly obvious to a particularly guard called Tristan. That sometimes becoming less and less as Ella felt more and more unlike herself. She found herself sighing more often, singing less and blaming tiredness and over excitement for her changed demeanour. Although Ella had never spoken the truth out loud; she felt slightly trapped. 'Lady Ella?' A concerned voice called out her name and Ella suddenly became aware she was crying. 'What's wrong Lady Ella? You have not been yourself for weeks now, are you ill? Is that why you are so unhappy?' The mention of unhappiness made Ella's head snap up immediately as she quickly replied 'who has said I'm unhappy?'. Ella couldn't help but feel slight panic, as if she's a naughty child that's been caught stealing sweet treats for the kitchen. 'Oh my Lady' Eleanor sighed, 'it's a clear on you as the gown you wear, please share what is on your mind'. Ella sat for a minute as she fumbled with her hands, she scoulded herself for not having much courage; how can she let her mother down now after all she's been through? 'Is it the King? Does he not treat you well, do you feel you have made a mistake. Is that it? He certainly loves you, I can't imagine he wouldn't treat you well, although, that's not to say I wouldn't disbelieve you my lady. What I mean is, he wears his love so clearly for you. You can't wish to return to be someone like me, you know you are lucky...'

'Stop! Stop please Eleanor just stop! Ella cried. Please, oh how I just beg you please do not finish that sentence. I am fed up of luck, I am fed up of not being able to breath without someone finishing that breath for me, I've had enough of my shadow not even being mine. Of course I love the King, how could that of even been questioned? I know I shouldn't be here, I know the kingdom and the staff and clearly you think that luck is all I have. But I am so much more than luck. I am Ella and what I want is to just be alone!' Ella caught her breath and instinct made her run, her mind took over as history somehow repeated herself as she ran to escape the moment in time she could no longer bear to be part of.

The King found himself walking throughout the palace at a pace much quicker than what is expected of Kings. But truth be told he was worried and frustrated with himself. Catherine had rightly interrupted his parliamentary meeting this morning to express concerns that Lady Ella was not herself even more so today. Kit was no fool, he himself had noticed Ella was not her bright and courageous self. How could he of set it aside so easily, as it just being her adjusting after leaving the such awful circumstances she found herself in. The story had made his blood boil but with direction of courage and kindness from his Ella, he had successfully banished the cruel stepfamily and the traitorous Duke; thus successfully gaining Ella back the house that was rightfully hers. Kit sighed. Even if the adjustment was the issue he should of checked, he should of pushed a little more, asked in a different way, remind her she could tell him everything. He shook his head and cursed himself a fool, he was still getting used to knowing how to act in a relationship. The kind of love he felt for Ella was scary; unknown territory that he wish he could gain advice from his mother or father. Kit started to recall the faces of his dear parents fondly where his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of panic and commotion. Kit paused for a second before smiling at the idea that perhaps Gus had gotten rather brave in the kitchen again. His smile quickly fell as he heard words that made him forget how to breath. 'Find and alert the king! Lady Ella is missing, she was last seen fleeing the grounds and from the palace guards. Find the king, find the king!' Kit's stomach dropped. The forgetful girl who loses her shoes had ran from the palace once again.


	2. Kit

Kit's head spun as reality threatened to knock him over, he frantically scrambled a hand out towards the stone wall next to him; desperately seeking support. Anxiety shot through him like he had been struck with an arrow full of poison - Cupid's bow but with a terrible formula. Why? He kept asking himself why? He could make no sense of the words he heard, Kit knew he needed the full information but his body was out of control. A woman, a beautiful woman, soon to be queen outside of the palace with no guards and no staff to accompany her, god knows what could happen to her. Kit had seen Ella run before; he knew already that she would of gone alone. That girl can be faster than a horse when her mind is set, but why was it set? Kit took a deep breath and walked towards the growing commotion that was growing in the gardens.

'The King, the King is here!' Kit was greeted with a flurry of guards and staff running around like panicked chickens, any other circumstances and the King may of laughed. Kit knew the level of people (and the level of noise) meant it was no thing to be laughed about. Multitudes of voices spoke at once meaning no clear detail could be heard.

Kit quickly grew frustrated, his voice betrayed him as he bellowed 'ENOUGH!' The chaotic crowd grew silent. Kit rubbed his temples and sighed 'please, where is the Grand Duke?' The former Captain, Kit's closest friend, had graciously accepted the vacant position that same evening Kit had found his beloved. Although not even the new Duke could have imagined he'd be having to find the same fleeing girl in his Captaincy and Duke positions. As James appeared into the gardens any teasing comments he may have had lined up dissolved as he saw the look upon Kit's face. It was laced with stress, frustration and a hint of fear; never had he seen such a look, not even when they spent so many days looking for her. James approached Kit carefully, almost as if he was approaching a lion, for James knew and had seen first hand the temper that could burn through Kit like poison.

'Sire' James caught his friends eye and almost winced at the pained look his friend gave to him. 'I have spilt the guards into groups, I've started a group of men near the woods outside the palace. With your command sire I have fellow groups for the town, docks and Ella's former home'. The King nodded and rushed out an 'of course' as James gave the nod to the new Captain, who quickly marched to set the groups off. James sighed, as this news concerned him; he was unsure of how Kit would react to upon hearing why Ella may of ran. He leaned in and whispered 'Kit, I believe I may have a good idea of why the Lady ran, I think without a crowd would be best to discuss this; I'm unsure of how you're going to feel'. Kit's heart sank once more as he braced himself for hearing news that she had left because of him.

The two friends quickly made way to Kit's study. The normally bustling palace fell silent, as if it knew all that had gone on and grew quiet in not knowing what to say. As they approached the room James informed Kit that the guards and staff had been told this was an event that stays within the palace, so gossip and traveling news stays at bay. Kit thanked the Grand Duke for thinking of such a thing, for if Ella had left him it would be embarrassing if word reached neighbouring kingdoms by gossip. As they entered the room James noticed that his friends desk had become a wave of books and papers. Kit had been working increasingly hard on improving trade and security deals with their neighbours; particularly after Kit had not married on of their princesses. He knew Kit was close to a deal that he can't help but feel was influenced by a particular girl. Ella had visited with Kit already to some of the kingdoms and her grace, charm and beauty quickly did its magic on them as it did with Kit. But it appeared magic could come with a price and the Kings mental torture was as clear as day. With the shutting sound of the heavy oak door Kit collapsed into the closest chair. An emerald green high-backed arm-chair with dark oak legs, it was a firm favourite of his fathers and so it quickly became Kit's as well. As swiftly as Kit collapsed he shot up to pace the room, to lean on the wall, to go to sit again but to then decide to pace. Kit was no fan of stress and was struggling to keep a clear head. He shook his head, as if he was trying to shake free from the stress filled anxious thoughts that were starting to take over. Kit startled slightly when he heard a loud cough to catch his attention, as in his efforts to compose himself he had nearly forgotten James was there at all. Suddenly remembering the topic that was needed Kit apologised and asked James to provide the information that he knew.

Kit could not help put pace the floor again as he heard about the conversation that took place this morning between the women. His hands clenched into fists, threatening to start a violent rampage on anyone or anything. James reassured Kit that Ella expressed words in that she did indeed love him but this did not soothe Kit. If staff were questioning her then perhaps it was obvious? Perhaps she didn't love him which was resulting in her feeling trapped, trapped in a potentially loveless marriage, although not loveless for him, Kit could not help but even love every step of ground she touched. She had trapped his heart and he had trapped her and now she was gone. Kit sat again and put his head in his hands and muttered 'How could I of lost her again, am I that awful?' Kit missed the puzzled look James gave him as he stepped forward and replied 'Sire, Kit forgive me for saying so but I don't think all this is about..'

'I should of asked more if she was happy to be married in a few months, if she would mind attending trips with me and having such little time together. Perhaps she felt rushed and unwanted. Perhaps she wants more to do, less to do, more to help with. It must be strange from going to do everything to hardly anything around a home. Perhaps boredom or loneliness or...' Kit continued trying to find reasoning in his head, his thoughts flew around louder and louder. So loud that he missed the answer given away, 'Freedom, perhaps all she wants is a bit of freedom.' James went to repeat himself but figured he would wait for the King to be in a more reasonable state of mind.

Ella's lungs were burning but her legs seemed not to care. Fate had blessed her with the opportunity to escape through the servant entrance and she took it. She only meant to run to find a quiet spot in the stables, her eyes didn't mean to land on the unguarded door outside and her legs didn't mean to take her there. It seemed her body was as desperate to be free as she was. Blood trickled down her ankles from attacking brambles but she took no notice. She had watched these woods from afar and knew somehow they'd lead to the market. But although running, Ella was in no real rush, the woods were full of birdsong and cool air that Ella couldn't help but laugh over. Further and further into the woods Ella ran.


	3. The Market

A flowing stream rushed gently and quietly, it welcomed touches of sunbeams that graced its presence to make the water glisten. Ella slowed and closed her eyes as she stopped to listen, it was blissful. She sweetly sighed as she slipped off her shoes and walked through the stream. Her feet were thankful for the soothing treat and Ella gave no care to her dress getting wet, she had never found such a peaceful place before. The wind carried whispered thanks for the nature's beauty from an enchanting woman. It was true Ella had no clue where she was or what time it was, but she guessed it was around lunchtime. Kit would still be in meetings, her ladies would be making lunch and they probably would have sent a guard or two to retrieve her. As Ella strolled through the water she pondered about turning around and returning. She didn't want the staff to worry and she certainly didn't want word to get back to Kit. Ella took a deep breath, admired her surroundings once more and went to turn around. But, just by chance, the wind reached her ears carrying sounds she knew so well. Cries of fish, bread and fruit to sell. Ella's thoughts abandoned her once more as her feet started to run, as if running back home after a long stay away. The palace that had occupied her thoughts were pushed aside as she rushed to become part of the bustle of the marketplace.

Ella followed the stream which eventually thinned as it reached the edge of the woods, near the road she knew well that went into town. Ella giggled and thanked the water again for its help; like it was sent by magic to guide her heart for where it wanted to be. As the trees began to clear Ella stood and soaked in the bustling atmosphere that grew before her. Merchants selling their treasures, Mother's buying food for supper, children watching puppet shows and workers much like her earlier self bustling around for their household. As Ella giddily went to take a step forward she hesitated, she was surely to be recognised which normally she wouldn't of minded. But today she just wanted to blend as she always used to, to have a chance of recapturing that quiet slice of freedom that used to be hers. She pondered slightly at her options. She could waltz in with her head high and face any excitement or gossip thrown her way, Ella shook her head at this option, sending golden curls flying around her, that was no good option to blend in. Ella put a finger to her lips as she considered perhaps a hat, bonnet or fascinator could help; although in her blind haste she didn't think about necessities such as gold. Although Arthur was truly as respectful as he was talented at being the local place to go for the latest trends; consequences of visiting out of the blue, unaccompanied and slightly disheveled worried Ella. She didn't want to lie or promise riches that weren't hers to be touched. Ella's heart threatened to drop, she couldn't stand to be left on the outside looking in but was running out of ideas.

A cool breeze raced past her and gently pushed the skirt of her dress up into the woods. As Ella went to pat it down she was reminded of her cotton petticoat, a plain white material with a just as plain white lace edge but it did its purpose of shaping the dress. A mischievous smile crept on Ella's face. It was just so short enough that if to say it was ripped, no one looking at her would notice. Ella ripped at the hem of the petticoat and a breath of relief was released when an agreeable length of lace came away. Ella promised that she would fix the item again as soon as she obtained a needle and thread.

Ella retraced her steps back up to an agreeable amount of water and used the fabric to help create a tight bun. It was a messy look, with small blonde curls refusing to be tucked away in places, but it did the job perfectly well. Ella felt she wasn't as recognisable with her curls up and back and with the white lace hiding some of her blonde bulk. With a pat of her dress and a broad smile on her face Ella set off to enter the hustle and bustle.

Ella couldn't help but feel tense as she took her first steps in, she wasn't quite sure what she would say if someone recognised her. But thankfully Ella quickly blended in with the crowds; with a few long stares here and there, but with no clicks of recognition. It was like she was a face people thought they knew.

Ella took small steps down the cool stone stairs as took in the atmosphere, smells and visuals all around her. The market square felt so much busier and a happier place she since last visited; with herself and Kit being talked of much more than she expected. She heard the fisherman estimating how much extra fish would need to be caught for the wedding feast, bakers passing teasing comments about themselves making the extraordinary wedding cake and fruit pickers wondering if apples or lemons would be the new Queens choice for cakes and tarts. Ella felt blown away that a wedding could bring so much new life to the village; she would be forever grateful that she could witness it herself. She wished she could thank them individually for thinking of her and Kit, perhaps another people's ball could be thrown afterwards for the palace to give thanks? Or a festival of sorts? Ella couldn't help but grin as she started to plan an event that would hopefully be the new talk of the town.

After walking the square a few times admiring the people's crafts and foods to offer, Ella decided to take the stairs that lead to the docks to watch the boats. Whenever she could steal a moment in the past to daydream she would stand near the docks and imagine her father walking off one of the merchants boat, swooping her into his arms and promising to never leave her again. As Ella neared the docks she watched as a family reunited on the dock closest to her. Her daydream playing out in front of her with a different family as the leading roles. She felt tears threatening as she watched a proud father swing his young, giggling daughter round in a happy embrace. The father gave no cares to those around him, his whole life was there in his arms.

The tower clock threatened two thundering chimes in the distance but Ella's heart knew where it needed to go now. She let her feet set off on a route they knew so well.

A cold plate of untouched lunch sat silently in Kit's drawing-room. After consulting with James he had no choice but to return to his parliamentary meeting, his tone and reasoning being more thunderous than before he left, which was certainly noticed by the team of older members sat around him. The meeting was actually there quickest to date with the new King as none wished to test his temper. The dates were set for members and their teams to visit neighbouring kingdoms to set out deals and present wedding invitations. Kit returned to the drawing-room to continue his pacing and mental torture. How could he eat? How could he drink? Knowing she had left, unattended and unsafe once more. Kit nearly ran to the stables himself to mount his horse and join the search as he once did. But Kit didn't want to show any distrust in his new Duke and Captain. As the clock grew closer to three o'clock Kit began routinely checking the through the large window over the grounds, the anxiety was driving him mad. It was around his twenty-fifth check that an image made him run outside. James had returned and he had returned alone.


End file.
